La cuerda
by Yui Tori
Summary: Miyasaka se siente desolado, ya que Kazemaru poco a poco se a apartado de el; esta en un terrible dilema al tener que cruzar atravez de una delgada cuerda para llegar hasta el peliazul, lo lograra?


**Tori:... hola! hemos traido un nuevo fic**

**Neko:... esperamos que les guste**

**Sachiko:...AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>La cuerda<strong>

_Endo y Kazemaru estaban habalndo de un lado, ambos estaban parados en una plataforma; a unos 10 metros otra plataforma de la misma altura solo que en esta se encontraba Miyasaka, lo unico que unia ambas plataformas era una delgada cuerda entre una y la otra. Kazemaru se veia feliz y Miyasaka triste y solo queria cruzar la delgada cuerda hacia el peliazul, pero el temor lo hizo retroceder; Kazeamru y Endo sin notar al rubio comienzan a caminar lejos, miyasaka al ver esto, da un paso hacia adelante, pero teme cruzar la cuerda..._

En la es cuela, Miyasaka esta ocapado con sus tareas y proyectos, pero pasa por el aula de Kazemaru y se asoma; pero al verlo hablando con Endo y Kidou se entristece y se va. Estando en su aula, Miyasaka distraido por las clases miro por la ventana bajo la vista y noto a Kazemaru, este tenia puesto el traje de educacion fisica (una camiseta blanca, un short azul deportivo) aparte que este traia apoyado en su hombro un bate de baseball; Kazemaru noto que el rubio lo estaba mirando asi que le saludo levantando un poco la mano mientras que Endo lloriqueaba por utilizar un guante de baseball y no futbol; Miyasaka se ruborizo mientras abachaba la cabeza.

Despues y con cuidado el peliazul se quita con cuidado el uniforme de Raimon, la camisa manga larga que traia debajo de este y luego se colocaba la camiseta de futbol y se arreglaba el pelo: mientras que por otro lado con cuidado el rubio se quita con cuidado el uniforme de Raimon, la camisa manga larga que traia debajo de este y luego se colocaba la camiseta de atletismo y se arreglaba el pelo; ya listos los dos se dirigen a entrenar... encontrandoce en el camino, Kazemaru saludo a Miyasaka haciendo sonrojar al rubio y despues se fueron a su entrenamiento, mientras q el rubio comienza a llorar.

Miyasaka veia a Kazemaru sin que este ultimo se diera cuenta cuando corrian justos; cuando Miyasaka le reclamo a Endo el porque Kazemaru no regresaba al equipo de atletismo; cuando fue a ver al peliazul jugar y animarlo; cuando destruyeron la secundaria; cuando la carabana relampago se llevo a Kazemaru sin que el lo supiera.

Miyasaka se coloco el zapato se preparo y salio corriendo, corria por que queria alcanzar al peliazul, pero este iba muy lejos para alcanzarlo.

_Kazemaru estaba alejandose, Miyasaka trato de alcanzarlo pero temia cruzar la cuerda asi que utilizo un trapecio, lo tomo con ambas manos decidido a cruzar pero luego noto a Kazemaru triste, herido, y aun peor lloramdo; sus manos no tubieron fuerza y se soltaron y cayo al basio, pero una red detubo su caida, pero se ntristecio._

Miyasaka estaba sentado en el suelo y tenia en sus manos una fotografia de Endo y Kazemaru tomo una tijera y corto la fotografia por la mitad, coloco un basurero entre sus piernas y arrojo la mitad que salia Endo en la Fotografia mientras a la vez se cortaba el pelo y apartaba la otra mitad en la que aparecia Kazemaru, se corto el pelo hasta dejarcelo mas arriba de los hombros; luego miraba en la televicion preocupado el partido de Raimon contra Genesis. Cuando termino el partido, le envio un mensaje por el celular esperando que Kazemaru respondiera; al los segundos este le respondio diciendo que volveria a casa; el rubio emocionado se prepara, se coloca los zapatos y sale en busqueda de su amigo. Kazemaru miraba la ventana del bus, mientras que Miyasaka corria a su encuentro; el peliazul se baja del bus y sale de la estacion; el rubio se cansa y se detiene para recuperar el aliento cuando levanta la vista nota que Kazemaru venia hacia el con la cabeza gacha, el cual la levanta al notar al rubio, este se sonroja y se tensa, mientras que Kazemaru le dirije una sonrisa.

_Kazemaru estaba frente a el en una plataforma, mientras que Miyasaka en la otra; frente a frente, Miyasaka armanadose de valor, comienza a caminar por la cuerda, estaba a mitada camino cuando pierde el equilibrio y cae._

Miyasaka frente a Kazemaru se sonroja y forma con sus manos un puño, haciendo que Kazemaru se preocupe y se desconsierte, el rubio se arma de valor -"Kazemaru yo te extrañe mucho"-se aferro a su pantalon -"me entristecio saver que te habias marchado y que volverias a estar lejos, pero lo que mas me dolio fue verte sufir cuando jugabas"- decia mientras que el peliazul solo le prestaba atencion -"aparte de extrañarte me dolia mucho, por que yo... yo... te quiero mucho!-se lanzo en llanto

Miyasaka veia triste como Kazemaru se distraia con sus otros amigos, como le saludaba por la ventana en las practicas; las veces que le hablaba cuando se encontraban; y ahora que habia regresado y estaba frente a el.

_Kazemaru se acerco a Miyasaka y dandole la mano le ayudo a llegar hasta la plataforma en al que el peliazul estaba parado; sin soltarce las manos se quedaron mirando._

Sin soltarce las manos se quedaron mirando, Kazemaru paso su mano al rededor de la cintura del rubio y acerco su cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo, acerco su rostro al oido del rubio y le susurro -"yo siempre estare con tigo, y tambien te quiero"-dijo para luego sonreirle haciendo llorar al rubio; Kazemaru se separo del ojiverde y le diriguio una tierna mirada haciendo sonreir al menor. Luego Kazemaru coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y este se hecho mas en llando mientras que el mayor le sonreia con ternura.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: este es el fin<strong>

**Sachiko: mmmm se corto el pelo O.o**

**Tori: ahhh si... TT_TT hasta otro fic**


End file.
